Love Me Forever
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: When Mara Anne Blair's soon to be ex-husband Randy Orton is involved in a life changing accident, she agrees to care for him for a couple of days, but what will she do when he loses his latest memories, meaning he had no idea they are getting divorce?Will it end in divorce or will Randy fight for the love they once had? My First OC fiction, Inspired by DivaliciousDooL :) Randy/OC x
1. Indestructible

**A/N: So it seems to be that time of year where people are in-boxing me with ideas for stories :) So if you have any feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do! **

**This is my first OC story, so please, any suggestions and reviews would be helpful! This story is inspired by DivaliciousDooL :) it will be a short story, I'm not sure about the length of this story just yet.**

**The Basic plot is, When her soon to be ex-husband Randy Orton, is involved in an accident, Mara Anne Blair, agrees to look after him for a few days, but she is thrown into turmoil when the doctors tell her Randy has lost his latest memories, meaning he has no idea they are getting divorced... Will they get divorced or will Randy refuse to accept Mara's decision and fight for a love they once shared? x x x**

* * *

**_Indestructible_**

**Screech... Crash... Bang... (Midnight)**

**Flashing lights.**

**Shattered glass.**

**Crowds of people.**

**Screams.**

**Blood.**

_There was an accident that night, it was a life changing night for some..._

_Either this is a painful love story of star crossed lovers or it is the end of a great love..._

* * *

**Flashing lights.**

**Shattered glass.**

**Crowds of people.**

**Screams.**

**Blood.**

In the middle of the wreckage lay a man who is well know to the world as he was a third generation superstar, in his prime, his name is Randy Orton...

The dark haired, muscular, tanned, tattooed man lay battered and bruised in his rental car in the middle of the highway, the ambulance crews arrived in record time, the had to pull him from the wreck that once was his car, his body was unconscious, but he still had a weak pulse...

Randy Orton was a born survivor or maybe he was lucky.

Some say indestructible...

* * *

**Bringgg Bringggg... (3 AM)**

Mara Anne Blair was woken from her sleep, she groggily reached out for the phone on her bedside dresser, _"Hello..." _her tired voice answered, _"Hi, I'm Doctor Stinston...I have you listed as a Mr Randy Orton's next of kin contact, I'm sorry to tell you he's been in an accident, it is advisable for you to come, he's at the city hospital..." _A stern voice on the other side of the phone informed her, she didn't know what to do, she was frozen in bed with shock.

"_Oh god..." _Was all she could muster out of her mouth, as the phone line went dead and the phone slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor, shattered into little pieces.

Mara Anne Blair's life had just been thrown into turmoil, she didn't know who she was any more, she knew it was in turmoil before this accident with her impending divorce with the aforementioned Mr Randy Orton...

**Panic. **

**Crying.**

**Shock.**

**Hesitation..**

She knew what she had to do, the tall, brunette woman, stood up and dressed quickly, and appropriately she chose black which matched her eyes, which shone in the moonlight and glistened with silent tears.

* * *

**Beep Beep... Silence (3.30 AM)**

Mara Anne Blair didn't remember how she got to the City Hospital, obviously she drove there, but she doesn't remember the thirty minute drive, her mind was preoccupied, Randy and her were getting divorced, yet she still cared about him, she felt part of her heart break the moment the heard what the doctor said, but Mara and Randy hadn't been happy for such a long time and now here she is in a waiting room ready to see how he was...

She couldn't bear to think of what would happen if anything bad had happened to him, she didn't even know what kind of accident he had been in, she glanced down at the colour she saw from the corner of her eye, it was her feather tattoo on her wrist, she remembered it was her first tattoo she ever got when her and Randy got engaged, it was a beautiful feather, people say every tattoo you get done has a meaning, and Mara's definitely did, when she originally had the tattoo done it represented her and Randy's connecting souls (with their commitment to marriage) but it seemed more fitting now that they were getting a divorce, as she was about to be free of this restraining relationship she now had with Randy, but there was a time when he was her reason to smile in the morning, her reason to laugh, her reason to believe in love...

* * *

_**Gasp, Breathe, Live... (6AM)**_

_**Gasp**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Silence**_

_**Indestructible**_

Randy Orton's eyes opened, it was still dark outside, he tried to move his head but it was to hard, the pain seared throughout his body, he couldn't move, his eyes glanced from side to side, he was alone, the only noise he heard was the beep of his heart monitor, it was then he realised where he was, a hospital bed.

His dad once told him he was born a survivor, and Randy laughed saying he was indestructible, and he proved everybody right, he is still alive.

"_Mara..." _He gasped his first words, where was she?

He thought his wife would have been here, someone must have informed her of his accident, he needed his butterfly.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read and Review my lovelies x x x**


	2. Memories, Oh Sweet Memories

**A/N: So it seems to be that time of year where people are in-boxing me with ideas for stories :) So if you have any feel free to let me know if you want me to do one for you and I'll see what I can do! :)**

**This is my first OC story, so please, any suggestions and reviews would be helpful! This story is inspired by DivaliciousDooL :) it will be a short story, I'm not sure about the length of this story just yet!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**About this chapter- _BOLD_ _ITALICS = MEMORIES :)_ x x x**

* * *

**_Memories, Oh Sweet Memories..._**

My mouth felt really dry, the first things I noticed around my as my head pounded was the bright lights around me and the breeze drifted in through what I could only assume was the open curtained window at the city hospital, I didn't know what time it was, how long I'd been here or why I was actually there, I could only assume I'd had an accident, I could only tell this;

A) Because of where I was (the hospital setting) and

B) Because my whole body was seared in pain again, and there was no one around to cure this pain.

I could evetually start to hear muffled voices around me, as I started to refocus, but I couldn't work out who they were, I assumed they were probably doctors but none of those voices sounded like Mara...

**__****Mara... Beautiful beautiful Mara, we had met three summers ago, after my divorce from Sam had been finalised. I'd felt alone, it was finalised and I was single once again, but atleast I had my best friend (outside and inside of the industry) John Cena, yeah he had a girlfriend, her name was Stacy Keibler, she was a former WWE Diva, I never expected them to lasyt but they'd been going out for two and half years, it was tonight that John told me he had proposed to Stacy. I had met Mara in the big apple, New York City, I had been with my best friend John Cena and it was the night he told me he had got engaged to Stacy and yeah sure I was happy for him, kinda, sorta, Ok I wasn't as I was divorced now,I was now officially alone, but we'd had been hanging out backstage at Madison Square Garden, I sat in awe of the awesome place, where as John( who had been WWE Champion at the time) , knew what it was like to have been in the squared circle at this place, he was telling me how incredible it felt, until his story was cut short because John's fiancée Stacy had appeared to take him for dinner, so John sadly made his excuses and left me alone.**

**__****It was just me on my own, so I grabbed his jacket and thought I'd head out for a beer and catch up with John another night, ever since John asked Stacy to marry him, I seem to see less of him and I was getting more alone in the process, I needed to get out and meet new people, or so Stacy told me last week when all three of us went for dinner, and I so felt like the third wheel at the time, it used to always be John,Stacy, Sam and Me and now it was John And Stacy And Me.**

**__****It was this fateful night that I met Mara, she was beautiful and just my type, tall, slender and a brunette with tattoos and had insanely cute lips, she looked good enough to eat in her skinny jeans and black backless top, it exposed her butterfly tattoo so delicately, I found himself drawn to her instantly.**

**_My butterfly..._**

* * *

The voices started to get nearer and clearer as my day dreams faded away into non existence, "Mr Orton, I'm glad to see you're back with us..." As my gaze met with a short, balding man who stood by the foot of my bed wearing a long white coat, "Yeah looks like I'm here..." I muttered sarcastically, "Mr Orton, after your car crash I didn't expect you to come round this soon..." A car crash, that makes sense, the pain, the numbness., the doctors, the beeping.. But it didn't explain why Mara wasn't there, we'd been through so much together in our three years together...

**__****I physically felt sick, Sam had lied to me, for over a year that bitch had lied to me...It was like she didn't want me to move on, she knew I was happy with Mara, but now she has a way back into my life, when I wanted nothing to do with her.**

**__****How was I supposed to tell Mara? I had wanted to propose to her this weekend as well, it was our one year anniversary next week and I thought it was about time she knew just how much I loved her, but how could I do that now?**

**"__****Randy..." I heard her voice, I must have forgotten she didn't have work today, I turned to face ****__****her, "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost.." She laughs trying to lighten the mood, but it makes me more tense.**

**"__****Mara baby, you might need to sit down.. I have something to tell you" I say softly, in a voice that is barely my own, how was I going to tell her this?**

**"__****Randy.." She said calmly as she reached out to touch my arm, "You know you can tell me anything, what is?" God I loved her so much, she was so warm and genuine, nothing like Sam.**

**__****I took a deep breath, "I found something out today.." I start and I can see she's about to interrupt, "Please Mara just let me say this.. I'm so sorry because I didn't know, Sam called me up today and told me.." I pause briefly, "I have a daughter..." I said in a wearily worried voice, I didn't know how she was going to respond.**

**__****I'm half expecting to feel her hand across my face, but instead it's a hug, her arms around my neck, I can feel her skin against mine as she rests her forehead against mine, "Don't worry Randy, I know you'd never lie to me.. And congratulations I guess, what are we going to do?" **

**__****She said we.. "We?" I ask her as if I've misheard.**

**"__****Yes We Randy, We.. Me and You.. and if you want to be involved in your daughter's life, then I will support you all the way, Randy you're everything to me..." **

I felt the doctors cold hand on my arm, _"Sorry Mr Orton, can you feel that?" _The doctor who I didn't catch the name of asks me, looking at my arm and my response.

"_Yeah" _I say wearily, why was he asking me such stupid questions, _"Doc, where's my wife?" _I asked him curiously.

"_Oh Mr Orton, you're wife should be along soon, they have called her" _He said non-committally, they've called her? How long have I been here and she's not here?

* * *

**_"Randy, this isn't working anymore... I can't live like this! Why can't you see it? We are doomed, all we do is fight! You let Sam win everytime, I should be up there with your priorities Randy I'm you're wife, you told me she was a deceitful bitch, yet you run to her beck and call all the time.."_**

**_"Mara, I love you, I'd never do anything to hurt you, but balancing work, being a dad, being married to you and seeingh Sam it is hard!"_**

**_"I know Randy, but I want you to remember how it used to be when we had first met, when we first got married, don't you remember? Us making love on the beach, in that cabin on our anniversary..."_**

**_Randy had booked the most amazing get away, he had finally got some time off work and it happened to fall on their anniversary, she couldn't have been more happy, as a limo picked her up and dropped her off in a secluded area, she noticed the only cabin around was one, she saw lights on, but no one around, she knocked on the door and the door opened alone, but nobody else was around- she stumbled in clumsily wondering if she had stumbled into a horror movie, as she slowly pulled out her phone as she rounded a corner, her phone dropped to the floor; crash, bang, wallop._**

**_Rose petals..._**

**_Fireplace..._**

**_Leopard Print Rug..._**

**_And the best thing of all Randall Keith Orton, in the flesh._**

**_"You're here!" She practially screamed, not really believing it._**

**_"Mara, I'd never miss out anniversary... I love you!" He responded so sincerly._**

**_"I love you too..." She mutters into the impending embrace._**

**_Slow, butterfly kisses..._**

**_She could feel the heat from the fireplace against her bare skin, as he play her down gently on the soft leopard print rug, placing deliciously sensual butterfly kisses down her body, trailing down from her insanely cute lips to her slender toned inner thighs._**

**_Moans.._**

**_Groans..._**

**_If heaven was a place on earth it would be this, she could feel everything, his incredibly scupltured body, it was as if the God's had chiseled him themselves, she had to remind herself everyday that he chose her, that he asked her to marry him..._**

**_The closer she got to that elusive place, one she had not been in so long, she could feel his smirk against her ear and his hot breath against her skin heated her up so much more than the open gas fire behind them..._**

**_Clatter Clatter Clatter..._**

* * *

He knew that was not how that memory ended, he shook his head,

Clatter, Clatter, Clatter...

It was getting closer the noise, and he knew he couldn't turn his head, it pounded too much, the pain was too intense and then it melted away by the next three words...

_"Randy! You're awake..." _

His butterfly had come home...

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	3. Revelations

**A/N: So it seems to be that time of year where people are in-boxing me with ideas for stories :) So if you have any feel free to let me know if you want me to do one for you and I'll see what I can do! :)**

**This is my first OC story, so please, any suggestions and reviews would be helpful! This story is inspired by DivaliciousDooL :) it will be a short story, I'm not sure about the length of this story just yet!**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far! :) And I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for an update!**

**Hope you enjoy my latest instalment... x**

* * *

_Revelations..._

_"Randy! You're awake..."_I said distantly not that Randy noticed as I approached his bedside, as I looked around his room, his room was spacious, but given his job I expected it to be so, as I looked around my soon-to-be ex-husband's room it was crowded but he was alone, I mean there was a lot of doctors, three to be precise, they seemed to be observing Randy and his reactions, he seemed happy to see me as I swear I saw a smile, which confused me after everything that had been going on recently, we were going through a divorce I mean.. But maybe he was just happy to see a familiar face.

_"How are you feeling?" _I ask him slightly more concerned now, I placed my hand down gently on top of his nearest hand covering it, he didn't seem to be the same man I was married to, he was bruised and dishevelled looking, his hair a mess and his eyes glazed over, as if he wasn't fully there even though I could see him, I knew the real him, as I sit on the edge of his bed, I noticed his doctors hadn't noticed my appearance yet as they were still muttering between themselves and they were not watching the patient now.

I really want to go over there and demand they let me know what is going on, but then I remind myself, that in a few weeks time I am going to be his Ex-wife and I shouldn't care this much...

* * *

I can see the doctors are leaving and me being me I can't stand by and watch them leave without knowing what is going on, As I practically run out after them, my eyes widened as one is hanging around outside of Randy's room, as if he was expecting me.

_"Mrs Orton-" _The lead doctor started to speak and I was right he was expecting me.

_"It's Ms Blair..." _I corrected him rather abruptly, I felt like I was being rude, but I was just showing him I wasn't a push over.

_"Well Miss Blair, we have some news about your husband's condition..." _I found myself wanting to hold my breath, was I ready for this? To know what was really wrong with Randy?

_"Is he going to be ok?" _I don't know if I am ready for bad news, or whether part of me is regretting all the decisions I had made previous to this accident, I shook my head to shake away these thoughts.

_"He has acute amnesia..." _What on earth is acute amnesia?

_"Acute amnesia? What is that exactly?" _I ask immediately, I felt myself on edge.

_"It means he has no recent memories..." _Shit. Damn. Fuck.

_"Oh..." _The breath I didn't realise I was holding dropped after the doctors revelation.

That's why he was happy to see me, he didn't know we were going through a divorce... But what did this mean for me? For us? For our divorce?

_"Will he ever get his memories back?" _I wondered, but I apparently said it out loud.

_"Maybe, only time will tell..." _The doctor says with no emotion.

_"So what do we do for the mean time?" _I ask curiously.

_"Act normal and carry on doing what you and him do best..." _Normal, I don't know if me and Randy ever did normal?

_"But we're getting a divorce!" _I'm almost raising my voice, but we are getting a divorce.

_"Ms Blair, I'm sorry but that will have to be put on hold indefinitely until Mr Orton is in a fit state, because he will need looking after..." _He confirms my worst suspicious, I would be the one having to take care of him now he had been in this accident.

Destiny- it was like the universe had bigger plans for us like they didn't want me and Randy to get a divorce.

* * *

_"But we're getting a divorce.." _Were the first words I heard as soon as my eyes were open, I couldn't believe it, actually no I, Randy Orton refused to believe that me and my butterfly Mara we're getting a divorce, we were in love, why would we be getting a divorce?

I close my eyes quickly when I realise Mara is heading back into the room, how could I stand to look at her knowing we were getting a divorce? Me and Sam getting a divorce, that I could see coming, me and Mara getting a divorce is something I never saw coming, she's my butterfly, my soul mate, why would I ever want to lose her?

To the world Randy was a survivor but he knew the truth was that Mara was the real survivor; she was the one with an insanely cute smile and an attitude that even he himself found impressive, she was the girl who told the world to screw it's self as she lived each day as it came, like tomorrow could be her last and not for anyone else, but for herself and secretly he always thought for him too as they were strong together, how wrong he had been.

He was determined to fight and recapture the love they had, just because she couldn't see it, didn't mean it didn't exist in this world.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	4. Life Isn't Easy

**A/N:**_** sorry for the slow update times you guys! **_

_**Me and technology have a love-hate relationship at best of times!**_

_**BUT thank you all, once again for your lovely reviews :)**__** x x x**_

* * *

_**Life Isn't Easy...**_

This was the day I had been hoping for and dreading simultaneously, I could finally go home...

Home.. How ironic that now I didn't know where that was right now all I knew was now it clearly wasn't with Mara anymore, sadly, as much as it killed me what was I supposed to do?

It was all a white blur in front of me, the doctors have returned out of nowhere to take some Observations before they discharge me, I felt like a tool.

I had to stop feeling sorry for myself. I was a survivor and I was going to deal with this, right?

_"So Mr Orton, you are ready to go home and remember to take it slow even though I know in your profession that is hard, but you need to have some rest..." _The doctor said facing me and then turning to Mara using a slightly lower voice but still audible to me, _"Make sure he takes it easy Ms Blair, if you have any problems do not hesitate to contact us, here is our number" _He handed Mara a small white rectangular piece of card before he said goodbye and left us alone in the room.

Just me and Mara, the way it used to be, how I used to love it but now it feels so weird and it also scared me and I wasn't the type to be scared easily.

We made eye contact for the first time in a week, it was awkquard for me, I didn't know about how she was feeling, I still didn't know how to react to the information I had acquired- Me and Mara were getting a divorce...

I had so many questions, but where did I start?

And would she be honest with me?

And was I ready for the truth?

* * *

The car journey was only a mere short half an hour from the hospital, but it was torture for me I felt on edge, Randy spend most of the car drive staring out the window,he didn't look at me once, he seemed expressionless, almost like he was thinking over something, maybe remembering things, I hoped, for him, not for me. I wasn't a total bitch, I had a heart... And it once beated for him unconditionally.

I wondered what was wrong with him?

And what he was thinking?

And did I have a right to care anymore?

I mean I was the one who asked for the divorce not him, maybe I was the one who could see we were doomed and not him, but he didn't care, he had work and that became his number one priority. Sam ruined him for other women, even if he said it was not true, even if you thought you had his heart, the whole of it, you probably didn't even if I wanted to believe I could change him and I thought I had.

I just couldn't.

There were some people you can't change or maybe over the past year Randy didn't want to change, he became work orientated, a movie star, a father to a child who wasn't mine- yes I couldn't change that fact as much as I wanted to, I also I couldn't change that fact.

I was like a moth to a flame, but it had to end.

I couldn't do it anymore, I wasn't going to live a lie.

I used to be his butterfly, what was I to him now? I couldn't help but wonder.

Was I regretting asking for a divorce? I shook my head as I placed my gaze back onto the road.

* * *

_"So we're here..." _I heard her sweet voice drift over to my ears as I noticed the car had come to a complete halt and she had turned the engine off and turned to face me, I rubbed my eyes, to try and get the tiredness away, and opened the car door, I felt sluggish, the doctor said that was to be expected after the accident.

The fresh air hit my face, and it felt wonderful, for a brief moment until I realised Mara was waiting for me...

Just staring, watching me, and I couldn't figure out what she was thinking, she was almost unreadable.

_"Home Sweet Home" _I said cheerily, as I close the car door and turn to face Mara, she is smiling and I can tell it's strained almost forced.

_"Yeah, Home Sweet Home..." _She responds non-enthuastically, and I could tell.

It worried me, was this my home?

Why were we getting a divorce?

When did Mara turn this cold?

Or was I the one who turned cold and distant?

* * *

As I opened the door to our home, it felt awkward, almost surreal, how did it get to this?

We are getting a divorce...

I asked for a divorce, I say in my head, that's how we got here.

I think we both knew the second we shut the front door, we were screwed... I'm sure of it.

Isn't life a pip?!

Sigh..

* * *

Silence, it echoed through our house...

It represented all too many things in my life...

It was a symbol of loss and I honestly felt like I was loosing everything.. But I refused to loose Mara.

Mara Anne Blair was the best thing to happen in my life and she was staying in it.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review as always :) x x x**_


	5. Changes

** _A/N: Sorry for the slow updates times, between work and the festive period I have been a little off track.. So here's to getting back on track!_**

**_ Thank you to everyone who has favourited this story and reviewed! _**

**__****_Hope you like it! _**x x x

* * *

I had been home; resting and recovering they say, I say drowning and suffering for two weeks now inside the same four walls.

This felt weird, I was used to being in the action, watching it on TV knowing I couldn't be a part of it, killed apart of me inside, watching Raw earlier in the week and now watching Smackdown, it did take me back to when I was just a 'fan' of the industry a long time ago.

It hurt sitting on the sidelines in life both in my private and professional life...

Mara barely looked at me, the first week I came home and when she did I could see there was hardly any love in her eyes anymore, she passed simple messages on only from the doctor, seemingly unfazed by our lack of communicaton, but during the past week though, something has changed, she seems more affectionate, or maybe my mind may have been playing tricks on me- I mean they say I hear voices, but it started to feel like our good times when she still loved me.

_"Randy, you really need to stop torturing yourself by watching this.." _I heard her say carefully, as she walked through our living room with the groceries.

_"I just want to know what I'm going back to.." _I say emotionless, almost cutting off her before we have this conversation again.

_"Well the doctor said you'd be up and running soon.." _She replies quickly, sensing my discomfort for this topic.

_"You make me sound like a machine" _I laugh softly.

Which makes her laugh, _"Everyone used to think you were..." _She smiles at me genuinely.

It was the first time I'd heard her laugh in what felt like forever, I had been home with her, recovering for two weeks, and in the time I was back, this was the first time her smile that graced her lips wasn't forced or strained and she looked beautiful.

Just like my butterfly always did.

_**Rinnngggg...**_

_** Rinnggggg...**_

_** Rinngggg...**_

* * *

_**Rinnngggg...**_

_**Rinngggg...**_

_**Rinngggg...**_

I noticed I had been smiling, a real smile at him, I'd been laughing with him, it felt so natural, just like the good old days.

The phone released from this curse, _"I'll get it" _I say as I reach over to pick up the phone, and he's there, our hands connect, ever so briefly and it's electric, and part of me wonders whether us getting a divorce was a rushed decision on my behalf?

_"Hello" _I hear Randy speak into the phone as he picks it up.

_"Oh I'm sorry Johnny Boy, Vince has me signed off til the end of the month, maybe you should hang out with.. to quote you CM Sucks.. and see what it is like to be a champion" _He smiles, it's a lazy smile, and then he laughs, it's so musical, it's something I miss hearing- I also miss the banter between him and John, and I also missed our double dates with John and Stacy.

I tune out to the rest of his conversation, as I observe him, his hair had grown, he was sporting a beard, it looked more like stumble as I watched his hand lazily run over it in thought, I wondered what it would feel like against my skin, I shake my head trying to get rid of the thought.

It seems like forever since he's off the phone, _"Well we'll see what the doctors say John, don't get your hopes up man. Tell Stace I said hi, we will meet up with you both soon" _He said as he put the phone down.

He used 'we' to mean me and him, it's something we haven't been a couple of months.

Our eyes connected across the room, it's like time stood still, I felt sorry for Randy, I knew we were getting a divorce, but he didn't, he looked at me with love in his eyes, even now, but I'm sure I didn't look at him like that and I wish I did.

* * *

I felt like I was trapped within these four walls, for two weeks, I needed to get out.

I, wasn't the type of guy who enjoyed being indoors, I was an athlete.

But more importantly I was a husband too, and I've decided I needed to start acting like one tonight.

Whether my dearest other half Mara, likes it or not, we are man and wife, and I think our love, is worth saving.

And I'm sure she does to, after our eyes connecting the other day, Mara has been avoiding me, I know she felt the same connection I did.

Me and Mara, are worth saving.

I love her.

Me and Mara, are worth saving.

I hope she loves me to.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always x x x**_


	6. Second Chances

_**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone that has been reading this story! And a big thank you to; DivaliciousDooL, smash07 and Xandman216 for your reviews on my last chapter! **__**x x x**_

_**Sorry for the slow update times, I am trying to get back up to date! Thanks for your support guys! x x x**_

_**Here's my new update :) x x x**_

* * *

_I looked over at him, watching, analyzing his everymore basicially, his eyes glued to the screen._

_Even when he wasn't on the active roster he watched it, his eyes shone up like lights when he see something he likes and you can always tell when he's shocked, his eyes burn._

_I always loved how he was passionate he was about what he did..._

_About who he was, who he wanted to be._

When darkness fell something kept creeping in my mind, every night we were back together, in the same house, I rolled over, closing my eyes trying to avoid the subject of him... The subject of 'us' more to the point.

Part of me wanted it more than anything.

Part of me dreaded it.

But I think we all know the truth- sometimes people and relationships need second chances, to grow, to develop.

_It became the norm as of the past few weeks, me and him, I say him so casually as he was a nobody, he was a somebody, he was Randy Orton._

_Randy Orton, My husband..._

_The way the word rolled off my tougue, it made me ache, I just wanted everything to go back to the way things were..._

_Before all the talk of divorce._

_Back when it was us against the world._

_Back when it was just me and him..._

_Man and Wife__..._

* * *

_"Randy, are you here?" _I asked as I looked around our house, he was nowhere to be seen, all that I saw was a note on the table, which had clearly been left by him.

_Be back at 7 to pick you up x_

Where were we going?

Where had Randy gone?

I guess it was weird not to see him around, I was used to him being around the house, I mean our house as Vince had basicaly written him off til the end of the month, he told me the other day, that he needed to get out, he wasn't used to being stuck indoors, I think he sensed our tension, as in the beginning we barely spoke, but we were getting close again, the other night we nearly kissed, and I actually wanted to, my whole body started screaming out for his touch. This house left it all to be desired, _him..._

* * *

_**There's a place we know**_

_** What's cold won't enough won't grow **_

_**we have seen the dark**_

_** And the darkness took it's toll**_

_** And the journey waits for no one**_

_** If no one breaks the mould **_

_**And our hearts are stronger than we know**_

_**Oohhh**_

_**That you and I could learn to love again**_

_** After all this time**_

_** Maybe that is how I knew you were the one **_

_**That you could still believe in me again**_

_** After all our trials**_

_** Maybe that is how I knew you were the one?**_

_**To awake and know we made it through the storm**_

_** And someone saves their sweet embrace**_

_** For you and you alone**_

_**That you and I could learn to love again after all this time **_

_**Maybe that is how I knew you were the one **_

_**That you could still believe in me again**_

_** after all our trials**_

_** Maybe that is how I knew you were the one?**_

_**Silence says we remember**_

_** We remember **_

_**Two lost souls in the shadow**_

_** In the shadows **_

_**That is how I knew you were the one**_

_** And that is how I knew you were the one**_.

* * *

I looked across at the giant clock in our hall way, it was 6.50, that meant ten minutes until Randy would be home.

I was starting to feel nervous, why was I nervous?

Maybe because I started looking at him the way I used to, I reminded myself.

I touched up my lipstick in the mirror and then smoothed down my maroon coloured knee length dress, making sure I looked perfect.

It felt awkward me all dressed up, as if I assumed it was a date, what if it wasn't?

What if Randy had to go to the hospital? What if the doctor had been in touch?

The doubt was starting to set in, until I heard a key in the door- I turned to see not one, but three people.

_"Mara, you're ready, I'm shocked!" _I heard Randy say as he stepped in the house infront of them, I heard them laugh, _"Randy don't be so mean, you know you're worse than me and Mara over there combined" _The blonde woman smiled at me. It had been ages since I had seen Stacy and John around, I wasn't sure if they knew about the divorce, I wanted to say no, as Randy wasn't a great 'emotional crisis help' guy.

It started to feel as if things were going back to normal, just like the good old days of the double dates, back when we were just getting to know each other. I breathed a sigh of relief I wasn't too over-whelmed or over-dressed now, as I smiled over at the other couple, before Randy took my hand and lead us out of the door.

* * *

___Mara Anne Blair was certain of some things in her short life so far, this she was certain of, her life had knocked her down a few times, and it also had showed her things she never wanted to see or hear, she had experienced the happiest times and the celebrations, the saddest times and the failures that came with it in her lifetime._

___But one thing was for sure, she always got up dustered herself and tried again._

___So here goes..._

___Here's to my happy ending, maybe? _

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always! x x x**_

_**P.s Lyrics by Lawson "Learn To Love Again" x x x**_


	7. The Only Chance I Need

_**A/N: Xandman216 and DivaliciousDooL thank you for your lovely reviews on my last chapter! **_

_**Not to babble on but I think this is going to be my last chapter! Sorry, Hopefully you like it :) So a big Thank you to everybody who had read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story! x x x**_

* * *

_Mara Anne Blair was certain of some things in her short life so far, this she was certain of, her life had knocked her down a few times, and it also had showed her things she never wanted to see or hear, she had experienced the happiest times and the celebrations, the saddest times and the failures that came with it in her lifetime._

_But one thing was for sure, she always got up dustered herself and tried again._

_So here goes..._

_Here's to my happy ending, maybe?_

* * *

"_So Mara, how have things been? We haven't see you in a while" _Stacy's sweet voice brought me back to our present situation, we were in the car, more importantly Randy's car, a few months ago, I didn't know whether he was dead or alive when I got the call as his next of kin from the hospital. I shook my head and I looked across my right shoulder to speak to her, instead of speaking to her through the car mirror like Randy does to everyone who sit at the back like she was. The long haired blonde woman was sitting in the back with her other half John, who had his arm slung around her shoulder as he casually gazed out the window, that's how me and Randy used to be when we went out, we hadn't been like that in a long time.

"_I'm good, just been looking after Randy recently, that's it, nothing exciting" _I reply, not wanting to give too much away, I didn't want them to know how me and Randy were getting a divorce, or well may be get a divorce, I don't know anymore, did I want one? Did he even remember we were having one?

_"How about you? And John?" _I asked as I noticed her playing with her wedding band absent mindedly, before her eyes connected with mine and she smiled at me, _"I've just been working really, doing some fashion shoots in LA, and we are good aren't we?" _She says as she elbows the broad shouldered man who sat next to her, and suddenly his eyes flew to hers, and they were in some intense eye embrace as soon as she elbowed him. _"Yeah we are when she isn't abusing me" _He said smirking as he glanced between me and her and I couldn't help but laugh, they were still the same as ever and also because I doubt she could cause the man any physical pain.

_"So We are here finally "_ Randy announced after what felt like hours, in fairness it had been forty five minutes, a long forty five minutes mind you, he hadn't spoke much during the car journey as if his mind was somewhere else, after he had finished speaking I turned to face the window to look out of it and it was a place I knew well, it was where I first met them...

When we became friends; me, Stacy and John, not me and Randy, I doubt we could ever be friends, we were much more than that.

* * *

**_I scanned this restuarant, it was the type of place I expected Randy brought me to, it was a simple, elegant place, it was quiet, but it had music which played just above a whisper, so it would fill any awkward silences._**

**"_So you ready to meet them?" I heard Randy ask from the left side of me, he seemed nervous, he was fiddling with his beer bottle in front of him, but in fairness I think I was probably more so, I was meeting not just friends but his best friends, the male part he described as being 'like a brother that was from another mother', and the guys fiancée would apparently be right up my street as she works runways and fashion magazines, she's a part time model, after leaving the organisation Randy loved so much. I'd heard about this woman before, even seen photos of her on the internet, I remember he told me they did a storyline together, and he said she was sweet, he never spoke about her looks, not that I was jealous, ok so she was she was blonde and long legged ans stunning even I could admit that, but when I was with Randy he made me feel like I was his whole world as he didn't even glance at any other woman while we were together, his full attention would be on me... _**

**_Until now... they were here._**

**"_Hey man, sorry we are late, Stacy had to fix her hair for the millionth time, women..." he said as he rolled his eyes and Randy simply chuckled, clearly this wasn't the first time Randy had heard that excuse I looked across at the couple standing across from us, I saw the male first as he spoke and stood in front of his other half so I couldn't see her just yet, "Well when you marry me, I'll do it all the time just for you" I heard the blonde long legged female sing-song jokerly in her ear, "And you must be Mara, I'm Stacy, nice to meet you" She said as she came round the table to hug me, I hesitated for a mere second before hugging her back, she seemed like a nice girl, John the man who had recently proposed to her as I found off Randy a few moments early, pulled out her chair not that he needed to for her to sit down, before he sat down beside her as she smilled across at me and randy, "I assume you already know who I am" The dark haired male who sat across from me asked, he sounded really cocky, this was Randy friends with him I could tell, they were alike, and then I saw the slender blonde woman elbow him in the side, "Don't be rude, introduce yourself to the nice woman" She said as she said turning to look at him, and it was like they were in an intense eye embrace, but he managed to drag his eyes off hers to look at me for a brief moment, "I'm sorry, I'm John, John Cena, but I know you like everybody else knows that" he says smirking, making me and the blonde laugh as she rolls her eyes at him..._**

* * *

"_I haven't been here in ages, but oh my god this place hasn't changed one bit__" _I heard John speak again, as we all exited the car, I was slightly jealous, that they were still what looked like the "honeymoon" period of their relationship even though they had been together for five years in total Randy told me and they had been married for two of them, and they look to be more in love than ever as I watched at them, the strolled hand in hand towards the restaurant and I saw him kiss the top of her head as she lay her head against one of his broad shoulders.

I sigh inwardly, jealousy wasn't an emotion I normally did, but since we decided to get a divorce it's all I feel, that and regret.

Before I could think of anything else, I felt Randy's arm snake it's way round my waist, pulling me closer to him kissing me softly, he smelt gorgeous and his lips felt delicious against mine, so smooth and soft, as he moved away from our brief embrace, I was about to say something until he spoke before I could, _"Listen Mara, before we go in there, I know.."_

"_You know what?" _I cut him off rather sharply, anxiously.

"_About our divorce, but I know we both don't want one" _He spoke so bluntly, yet it was the truth.

"_W-wait how did you know about it?" _I asked him nervously, how did he know?

"_I heard you talking to the doctor about it when I woke up after my accident" _He responded innocently, it shocked me, because I assumed her was a sleep at that time, I remember the moment, the doctors said he was sleeping, it's what he spent most of the time he did while he was at the hospital.

"_And you didn't say anything?!" _I ask him, feeling a bit betrayed by him knowing and not saying anything.

"_I wished it was a lie, because it's not what I want Mara, is it really what you want? "_ He paused for a mere second before carrying on _"_You_ Know I love you" _I felt my heart melt, he'd said the three words I longed to hear for so long, he hadn't said them in a while.

"_But.." _I felt myself start to speak only for him to cut me of this time.

"_But what?!"_ He sounded angry almost, _ "I don't say it everyday? I assumes you knew I did and if you don't I'm sorry.. How we got to the stage of a Divorce I don't know"_ He said honestly, "A_ll I know is if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, because Mara Anne Blair, I love you, and I always will" _He spoke with such emotion and passion in his voice, more like the Randy I used to know, I could have melted into his arms right there and then, I looked down at my feather tattoo on my wrist and then I realised why I had it done. It represented her and Randy's connecting souls (with their commitment to marriage) and it was time for our second chance.

Second chances used to be over-rated, but this one won't be because it's our second chance.

The only chance I needed to know I would love Randy Orton forever.

* * *

_Mara Anne Blair was certain of some things in her short life so far, this she was certain of, her life had knocked her down a few times, and it also had showed her things she never wanted to see or hear, she had experienced the happiest times and the celebrations, the saddest times and the failures that came with it in her lifetime._

_But one thing was for sure, she always got up dustered herself and tried again._

_So here goes..._

Here's to my happy ending, Maybe?

More like definitely.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I decided to publish a few chapters for this now I have a bit of time, as I didn't want it to end abruptly! So here's you new chapter guys x x x**_

* * *

_**Learn To Love Again...**_

It had been a week since the dinner date with Stacy and John, which meant it had been a week since I found out Randy knew that we were going through a divorce, which by now had been called off, seeing as he didn't want to divorce me and I didn't want to divorce him.

Sometimes you fall in love and stay in love.

But some stories are harder than others, there's a struggle, but something that is worth holding on to, means you have to fight for it sooner or later.

_**There's a place we know**_

_** What's cold enough won't grow **_

_**We have seen the dark **_

_**And the darkness took its toll**_

_** And the journey waits for no one **_

_**If no one breaks the mould **_

_**And our hearts are stronger than we know**_

* * *

It had been a week since we decided to have a 'new beginning' and things were going better, Randy had finally gone back to work, and I had started my new projects, with my modelling.

So life was starting to look up again mostly with me and Randy, we've started being who we used to be instead of drifting apart.

_**Oh**_

_**That you and I could learn to love again **_

_**After all this time**_

_** Maybe that is how I knew you were the one**_

_** That you could still believe in me again**_

_** After all our trials**_

_**Maybe that is how I knew you were the one.**_

Learning to be man and wife again.

Almost like we are learning to love again.

* * *

Tonight when I got home, it felt homely again, not like after my accident, it was cold then, but now it's all warm and cosy. Me and Mara were finally getting back to where we used to be, and it made me happier than I had been for a while.

_**To awake and know we made it through the storm **_

_**And someone saves their sweet embrace**_

_** For you and you alone**_

_**That you and I could learn to love again**_

_** After all this time**_

_** Maybe that is how I knew you were the one**_

_** That you could still believe in me again **_

_**After all our trials **_

_**Maybe that is how I knew you were the one.**_

* * *

As we lay into bed, I wondered how we ever got to the stage of getting a divorce, when I thought we were clearly in love.

What would have happened if my accident would have happened?

_**We remember **_

_**Two lost souls in the shadow In the shadows **_

_**That is how I knew you were the one **_

_**And that is how I knew you were the one.**_

But at least now I knew we did love each other, and we were learning to love again.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
